


Legends

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Headcanon I have adopted as my own, Legends, Singing Towers of Darillium
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8185043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The night lasts for 24 years. They become something of a legend, mysteriously disappearing. They are said to be gods, eternal lovers trapped forever in the Towers and that is why they sing- because they can never hold each other again.





	

"Wait... Mama?"

The wizened alien turned to look at her son, sitting in bed. Her six fingered hand rested on the light switch. 

"Will you tell me a story, Mama?" 

She chuckled softly. "You are too old for such things, Rukyu."

"I do not turn for another three nights," he said. "Please, tell me a story."

She sighed. Her son always won. "Very well." She sat with him on the bed and looked at the bookshelf she always read from. "We shall read 'The Gorgon and the Seven Seas', yes?"

"No, Mama, we always read that one. A different one!"

"Okay." She put the book back. "I shall tell you one that is not written."

"Then how do you know it, mama?"

"I was there, Rukyu. Now sit and listen." He snuggled under the covers and closed his eyes, and his mother began to muss his hair.

"Long ago, there were two gods, and they lived on Darillium."

Rukyu's eyes popped open. "The one with the Towers?"

"Yes, child. Hush now." He closed his eyes again. "Two gods lived on Darillium. For one night only, which, as you know, is twenty-four years.

"Nobody knows if they really were gods, but they ruled Darillium with peace until the sun came up once more. They are called only king and queen, but I have heard they are called The Healer and The Song.

"The Healer and The Song are a mystery because nobody knows where they went. When the sun rose, they were gone, and the Towers began singing again. It is believed that they were the spirits of the Towers themselves; gods, even. 

"They sing such a sad melody because when the light shines, they are separated. They cannot touch because they are trapped in the Towers forever, never touching, never able to hold one another again. And they are sad. That is why the Singing Towers of Darillium sing, child, is because of the gods that can never touch."

Rukyu fell asleep with a smile on his face. His mother exited the room, turning off the lights and went into her own room. 

Outside, a man shut the doors to a blue box, shining bright. He was crying, but nobody knew why.

**Author's Note:**

> Saw this on Tumblr and thought I'd do a little fic on it! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
